


fós cosúil le leanbh

by AiKat (OldEmeraldEye)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gaeilge | Irish Language, Gen, Translation
Language: Gaeilge
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28917276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/AiKat
Summary: Laethanta báistí.
Relationships: Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard & Emma Swan
Collections: scéal gan teanga scéal gan anam





	fós cosúil le leanbh

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Like a Child Still](https://archiveofourown.org/works/420215) by [wanderlustlover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover). 



Tá an bháisteach eipiciúil, ach gnáth. Is é an t-earrach atá ann.

Fós féin, déanann an bealach a choinníonn Emma ag féachaint ar an bhfuinneog beagnach gáire do Mary Margaret.


End file.
